


17/05/16

by BleedingBishop



Series: Lost And Found Mystrade Drabbles [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Reupload of my writings in the LostandFoundMystrade's drabble collection.Originally posted 17/05/16





	17/05/16

“My my, what a handsome thing to end up on my doorstep.”

“Not now, Mycroft.”

“Oh come now, a small amount of… ribbing is surely expected? A respected DCI drunk on my doorstep. Sounds like a scandal if you ask me”

“Well I didn’t - can it fucking wait?”

“…Yes, of course. Come in.”

“No. I just want to-”

“Gregory. Come in. Have a drink. Don’t bitch. Three simple rules.”

“You and your damn rules…”

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

“Its 50 years old, so try and not let the aroma be contaminated by a bad week.”

“A bad week? You think this has been a bad week?”

“Well you’ve never shown up here before, despite previous offers, so I can only assume something nerve-destroying has occurred.”

“Mycroft, this has been the worst week imaginable. I just…”

“…”

“I just need something to distract me.”

“Gregory…”

“…Someone to distract me.”

“I am not a distraction.”

“Pft, You-”

“I am well aware of my attraction to you. And yes, were the circumstances different, I would have already bent you over the back of my settee to slowly open you with my tongue, before sucking you down to an orgasm that would have shaken you for weeks. But it is not. So, you are as ever welcome to sleep in the guest room tonight, or I can call you a taxi.”

“Well, what good are you?”

“…”

“…”

“Tch, there was very little need to have slammed the door…Yes, Holmes speaking. DCI Lestrade. Yes, pick him up and take him home before he decides driving in his condition is a viable option. Thank you.”

“Mornin’, Lestrade?”

“What have you done to my brother?”

“What? Sherlock? I thought you were in Devon?”

“What have you done to my brother, Lestrade?”

“Nothing, why?”

“He’s being civil about you.”

“…Good?”

“No, not good - if he no longer blusters and blathers on about you then I have one less thing to hold over his head.”

“…No, sorry, you’ve lost me.”

“Why does my brother no longer want to… ugh, want to… that, with you?”

“…Sex?”

“OH MY G-D LESTRADE!”

“What? I’m not gonna deny your brother’s a fine man.”

“So you do want to…”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

“Don’t laugh, this is a disgusting matter.”

“No, your right, deadly serious.”

“So?”

“So what? Sherlock so far the only thing you have asked is if I would be up for a little hot and heavy fun with your brother.”

“UGH!”

“You know what, lad, call back when you know what you’re trying to ask.”

“No! Why does my brother not want to be your friend anymore!”

“…What?”

“He called you his confrere. Not a friend. He has yet to call you anything different than a friend since 2011.”

“Why? Why did he say that? Is he okay?”

“I supposed you had done something. Fix it.” 

“She-Sherl- Prick.”

“Mycroft! Are you even there? He- Mycroft!”

“Gregory? Are you alright? Why are you banging on my door at four in the morning?”

“Shit, is that the time?”

“Yes. I am sure. I was woken up at four in the morning by a loud banging, of which I am still waiting for an explanation.”

“No, yes, I’m sorry. I just got out of work. I needed to talk to you.”

“And… It couldn’t wait until I wasn’t in my pajamas?”

“Yeah, sorry, Listen I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Well you’ve woken me up, Gregory, so you may as well come in.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Yes.”

“No, You misunderstand, I am asking why you feel the need to apologize.”

“Sherlock said you didn’t consider me your friend anymore.”

“Ah.”

“So you don’t?”

“Huh… Calm yourself, Gregory. I still consider you my friend. I am, and always will be, honored to be considered as such.”

“Then why?”

“Why what?”

“Why wouldn’t you call me your friend anymore?”

“A minor-”

“If it involves us it’s not minor. I’ve obviously done something wrong or done something to offend you and I am not a Holmes so you’re gonna have to explain it in plod speak.”

“…Follow me.”

“Why are we in the Batcave? Also, why do you need a room with so many monitors? You can’t keep your home security feeds on your laptop like everyone else?”

“Shush and watch. 

“…”

“…”

“Mycroft, you know-”

“I’m aware, Gregory. You are not the most polite person when you are drunk.”

“Oh fuck I’m-”

“I’m aware. You are sorry.”

“Mycroft. Listen to me.”

“If this is a repeat performance of what happened last time you banged on my door in the night I’d rather just pass over.”

“Please just-”

“Don’t grab me, Gregory.”

“…”

“…”

“Oh.”

“That was very unfair, Detective.”

“No, Mycroft I didn’t kiss you just to stop you; I wouldn’t do that.”

“…No, you wouldn’t. Then you would obviously have a reason for…Kissing me.”

“After what I just watched I don’t think you would want to know.”

“Well, now you owe me an explanation.”

“…Sherlock said you didn’t want to be my friend. I spent the day thinking about why you wouldn’t… and I thought maybe you didn’t…want me, anymore. And I thought, that, that the thought of not being with you, as friends or…more, would probably hurt me. No, it would hurt me. The idea that you wouldn’t still want me.”

“I don’t think I ever could stop.”

“…”

“But no matter what, No matter how much you drink, how hard you worked, how much you wished you could have saved the day, you talk to me like that again, and I will not be so civil.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be, love.”

“l-love?”

“Aw, don’t you look adorable with a blush.”

“I don’t blush, we are talking seriously.”

“True, doesn’t mean you don’t look adorable.”

“Oh hush…”

**Author's Note:**

> After a long discussion, I and Jack agreed to let me post my writing without argument, so now they're on Ao3 for posterity :)


End file.
